


Home

by lesbiandroids



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 20:11:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5679169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbiandroids/pseuds/lesbiandroids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Training is not so bad when your boyfriend is a Resistance hotshot with a get-out-of-class-free card. A tiny, fluffy snapshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

“I hope you’re all paying attention,” said Ackbar in his usual gruff manner. “The skills you learn in this training will almost certainly save your life someday, or at the very least get you out of a tight squeeze.”

Finn shifted on the hard metal bench, uncomfortable but grateful for the help in staying awake through yet another unbearable hour of training. He glanced around the room, surprised that none of the other twenty or so recruits seemed to be having any trouble focusing. Then again, none of them had seen combat yet, whereas he had seen… more than enough. His protests against being put through a training class had been heard and then gently dismissed by General Organa; in the end he had to admit that there would, theoretically, be benefits to being on the same page as everyone else.

Practically, it was a drag. Ackbar was a sharp admiral, there was no question about that, but as an instructor he left something to be desired. Finn tried to pay attention to the lecture and the hologram currently being projected, a text-heavy slide entitled “Manually Scrambling Communications Frequencies (Part 1/8).” He felt his eyelids sliding shut against his will, until a flash of movement at the doorway caught his eye. A grinning Poe, probably on his way to or from the hangar, stood just beyond the door frame and flashed Finn a questioning thumbs up. In response Finn drew a finger across his throat, faking a dramatic death.

“Cadet!” Ackbar barked, jolting Finn back to attention. “Is something the matter?” 

Finn froze, eyes wide. “No sir, I um…”

“Admiral,” interrupted Poe, looking every bit the Resistance poster boy as he walked into the room wearing his bright orange flight suit. “Sorry to interrupt your class, but I need to borrow Cadet Finn for a mission.”

“Mission?” Ackbar repeated. “I wasn’t aware of any operations at this time. And none of these recruits have been cleared for active duty,” he added.

Finn looked to Poe expectantly, along with everyone else in the room. “Sorry sir, I should have let you know,” Poe continued smoothly. “We need his First Order expertise, but I will take personal responsibility for making sure he doesn’t fall behind in training.”

The Mon Calamari paused for a moment, his expression unreadable. “Very well,” he finally said, dismissing Finn with a wave and then continuing the lecture right where he had left off. 

Not wanting to squander his good fortune, Finn was up in a flash, feeling a heavy cloud of dullness dissipate as he exited the training room and met Poe in the hallway. 

“Hey,” he said as he slung his bag over his shoulder. “So what’s the mission?” 

“The mission,” said Poe, clapping Finn on the shoulder as they began their walk to the hangar, “is getting you out of that snore-fest. And not a moment too soon, from the looks of it.” 

Finn couldn’t argue with that, and even if he’d wanted to, at that moment they walked out into the makeshift, open-air hangar that served as home-base for the tiny Resistance fleet. The size was nothing compared to the hangar on the Resurgent-class Star Destroyer he’d last served on—and the Resistance had no ship anywhere near the scale of the Star Destroyer itself—but the sheer chaos of operations here was almost overwhelming. Pilots and mechanics, technicians, controllers and droids rushed about helter-skelter, with no visible rhyme or reason. Finn knew there must be a logic to it, but until he could figure it out he decided it was best to stick close to Poe, who was making his way to a tunnel opposite the one they’d come from. Inside was a bank of shiny metallic lockers, looking extraordinarily out of place alongside the slightly mossy stone wall of the ancient ruin. 

Poe opened a locker and pulled out a flight suit identical to his own, holding it out to Finn. “Better suit up,” he said as Finn looked at him questioningly. “We’re going for a flight.” 

* * *

  
D’Qar was a lush, beautiful planet even at X-wing speed, Finn marveled as Poe flew them across the landscape in pursuit of the setting sun. It wasn’t exactly peaceful, with the roaring engines and comm static and occasional beeping update from BB-8, but it was definitely something. And seeing it with Poe Dameron, well, that was something too.

“Poe?” said Finn, trying to ignore his own voice crackling back through his earpiece a split second later.

“Black Leader here,” Poe jokingly corrected him. “What’s up?”

Something about being stuck in the gunner seat, speaking over the comm instead of face-to-face made it easier for Finn to ask what he’d been wondering all along. “Is this a date?”

“I already told you,” Poe replied, the comm system distortion making it impossible for Finn to read anything in his tone, “it’s a mission.”

* * *

  
They finally landed on a bluff overlooking one of the planet’s many lakes, green and gold grass rippling like waves in the slight breeze as the sun sank toward the horizon. Large, flat rocks jutted out of the hillside, and it was atop one of these that the pair settled in to take in the scenery, after Poe instructed BB-8 to sit tight.

“I’ve never seen anything like this,” Finn confessed, leaning back on his arms while continuing to marvel at the shades of orange, pink and purple rippling off the surface of the water.

“Yeah, it’s something,” Poe agreed. “I flew by on patrol last week and knew I had to come get a closer look. It, uh, it reminds me of home,” he added as he ran through his hair in a failed attempt to brush the remark off as casual. 

Finn turned away from the view to examine Poe’s expression. “Do you miss it?” he asked. Poe had only mentioned growing up on Yavin 4 a handful of times, and he was curious to hear more. 

Poe sighed and leaned back on the rock as well, his fingertips slightly overlapping Finn’s. Not knowing whether the move was intentional, Finn didn’t dare move a muscle as Poe spoke. 

“As a kid, it was paradise,” he said, gazing out toward the horizon but clearly lost in thought. “You know, I almost never got to see my parents during the war, so afterwards when it was just me and them, it was like a dream. I remember we had this little tree right by the house, just a puny, scraggly thing, but being around it always made me feel so… safe. My mom used to sit out there and tell me all these stories about her adventures with the Alliance, and I knew I wanted to be a pilot too. So, she taught me how to fly.” 

Finn felt a tear beginning to well up and blinked it away rapidly, not wanting to explain that he was equal parts moved by and envious of Poe’s memories of his family and home planet. But the effort was, of course, in vain. 

“Finn, you’re not crying, are you?” Poe asked with just a hint of amusement. 

“No way,” he replied, an untimely crack in his voice contradicting the statement. “I’m glad you had that, and I want to hear more. It’s just… hard, hearing you talk about home and all that stuff when I’ve never had it.”

Poe smiled softly, his brown eyes twinkling as he closed his fingers more tightly over Finn’s. He barely managed a reply and then they were kissing, all of the sudden, finally, unable to resist the strange magnetic field between them and the power of the stunning sunset vista any longer. Finn closed his eyes, letting himself fall into the moment and into the embrace as Poe’s last words echoed in his ears:

“Well, you have one now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Annnnnd scene. Find me on tumblr [@lesbiandroids](http://lesbiandroids.tumblr.com) for more crying and yelling about Star Wars, thanks for reading!


End file.
